


You ain't stupid

by lecherous_portmanteau



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A Very Desus Valentine's 2k18, Daryl x Jesus - Freeform, Desus - Freeform, Fanart, First Kiss, High School AU, M/M, attack cheek kiss!, awkward declaring love, comic panel, darus - Freeform, desus valentine's exchange, sweet headbump ♥, valentine notes on the locker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherous_portmanteau/pseuds/lecherous_portmanteau
Summary: A comic panel inspired by the following given prompt:"Paul and Daryl are in high school and best friends. What Daryl doesn't know is that Paul has been in love with him for ages. Paul tries to get up the guts to tell Daryl, and decides to be creative since Valentine's Day is coming up by leaving typed love notes in Daryl's locker."... till Daryl discovers he's writing those notes... ;) ♥





	You ain't stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beejohnlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beejohnlocked/gifts).



Given prompt: "Paul and Daryl are in high school and best friends. What Daryl doesn't know is that Paul has been in love with him for ages. Paul tries to get up the guts to tell Daryl, and decides to be creative since Valentine's Day is coming up by leaving typed love notes in Daryl's locker."

 

_... but Paul doesn't know Daryl have a crush on him too (Daryl knows about Paul's sexuality, just only he thinks he's not enough for him)..._

 

 

_Hope you'll enjoy this Santalentine! ♥_


End file.
